Dark City
by speed-angel22
Summary: AU fic. Usagi lived with her family in Starlight City. One day a virus outbreak occurred and the whole city turned into zombies! Inspired from the PlayStation game; Resident Evil. This is my very first fic, please review. Warning for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1: Freaky Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Resident Evil. This just purely my imagination.

* * *

_**Dark City**_

**Chapter 1: Freaky Sunday**

_Blast!_

_What is that?_

The loud sound of gun-fire pierced through Usagi's brain. She felt Shingo dropped down on top of her, and stayed still.

_What is happening? _Usagi tried to think but her brain had seemed to turn into a jelly… Not just her brain, but also her whole body; she couldn't even move a muscle. It was like she was paralyzed…

* * *

"_Give me that toast, please, Shingo," said Dr. Kenji Tsukino to his son. Shingo handed him what he asked and went back to his orange juice._

_Kenji noticed that the boy looked a bit quiet, so he asked, "you ok, son? Why you don't eat? Aren't you hungry?"_

_Shingo just shook her head. "I'm ok, papa, just… not so hungry I guess." He tried to attempt a smile._

"_Lie," Usagi said while sipping her ice tea. "He had an argument with Amanda last night, and now he is waiting for her to call and apologize." A mischievous glint appeared in her blue eyes._

_Shingo pouted and glared at his sister, who seemed unaffected. Instead she grinned sweetly. "Am I right or what?"_

_Her brother was childish sometimes; he could be spoilt and very stubborn—but of course she couldn't blame him for that one, stubbornness was like a legacy in the family. Despite all that Shingo was a very good boy and Usagi loved him so much. He was the closest person she had in the world—beside their father for sure._

"_Ah, I see…" Now Kenji also had a twinkling look in his eyes. "Then why don't you be the first to call?" he said in an amused tone._

_Shingo's pout became clearer. "I am not doing that. It wasn't my fault in the first place."_

_Kenji was about to say something when his cell phone rang. He looked at the number on the screen and frowned. "It's Versacorp," he sighed. "Just a moment." Then he got up and walked out of the dining room._

_Usagi exchanged a look with Shingo. She knew they both were thinking about the same thing; it was weird that the company called at Sunday morning. They almost never did it before—unless if there was a special case…_

"_What's happening?" Shingo voiced his curiosity._

_Usagi just shrugged lightly. "No idea." She glanced at the door. "Let's wait for what papa might say." _

"_If you say so."_

_Their father went back a few minutes later, looking kind of anxious and tense."There is an emergency case, I must go there immediately."_

"_What happened, papa?" Shingo asked. "Is something serious?"_

"_I can't explain now, Shingo, I really have to go." He went to the living room, putting his coat on and grabbing his car key from the shelf. Usagi and Shingo followed him to the living room._

"_I'm going now. And you two must stay at home until I'm back—it's an order," he said at the door._

"_But papa, I'm going to see Amanda later," Shingo protested. "You said we must sort things out."_

"_Nobody is allowed to leave the house, Shingo, you've heard me." His father's tone was firm—something that they hadn't heard for a long time._

"_But—"_

"_Don't make me repeat myself!" Kenji burst out. When he saw his children's faces—especially Shingo who had gone very pale—his tone softened, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."_

_Usagi put an arm around Shingo's shoulder in a comforting move. "It's ok, papa, we understand. We are not going anywhere."_

_Their father attempted a small smile. "Great. Take care of your brother, Usagi, will you? I'll explain everything when I come back." He turned to Shingo who still looked very pale. He reached out and gently touched his shoulder. "I'll see you again, son."_

_Shingo just nodded lightly. Kenji gave Usagi a last pat on her shoulder before finally leaving, shutting the main door behind him. A few minutes later they could hear his car driving away._

_Somehow in the back of her mind, Usagi got an awful feeling; it was like her father would never come home again… No, no, it was such a crazy thought; she didn't know why on earth she felt that way. "Come on, let's finish our breakfast." She led Shingo back to the dining room, trying to block her weird thought. Her brother obediently followed her._

_They finished breakfast almost in complete silence; Shingo didn't response to any efforts that Usagi made to cheer him up, and after some time she decided to stop trying._

_The day went by slowly. There was nothing much to do; nothing was interesting on TV—even some channels were strangely went off. By the time the afternoon came, Usagi was getting bored._

_After they finished lunch, they settled down on the living room. Shingo aimlessly flipped through the channels from time to time, and after a while it started to annoy his sister._

"_Will you stop it, please? You make me dizzy," she finally let if out._

_Shingo pouted a little. "I'm so bored… And nothing is good enough to watch." He resumed the channel flipping. Usagi rolled her eyes, but then she caught something on TV._

"_Wait, hold on this channel," she told Shingo._

_It was BBC London news channel, and there was news about their father's company. It said there was a leaking in Versacorp last night—a huge one. The leaking had caused a virus outbreak. Cops were now sent to Starlight City and citizens were warned to beware._

_Usagi watched it carefully. "Versacorp… that was why they called papa so early in the morning… And also why papa looked so tense," she mumbled to herself. "But cops? So it is really serious…"_

_Shingo however didn't seem to pay much attention, he looked anxious, glancing at his cell phone on the table. "I can't wait any longer. I'm going to see Amanda," he said, standing up from the sofa._

"_No way." Usagi stood as well. "You are not going anywhere. Do you forget what papa said? And the news—we must beware," she said in a firm tone._

"_Oh please, Usagi." Shingo threw his hands up in the air in a desperate move. "She was supposed to call… I don't know why she didn't, and it's killing me."_

_Usagi knew how he felt, but she couldn't let him go. She got a feeling that something wrong was going on. "I understand, Shingo, but I still can't let you go. I'm sorry," she added softly._

_Shingo didn't give up so easily. "It's only a pharmaceutical company, what could go wrong? Amanda's house is only two blocks from here. I won't be long; I just want to sort things out." He gave Usagi her best 'puppy eyes' look. "Please…"_

_Usagi sighed. She didn't want to let him down but… she wasn't sure that letting him go was a good idea._

"_Please, sis…"_

"_Oh fine," finally she relented. "Promise you won't be long." Maybe she just loved him too much…_

_Shingo's eyes lit up. "Thanks Onee-chan." He gave her a brief hug. "You're the best."_

"_Just be careful," she told him at the door._

_He grinned. "I will."_

_She watched him going away until he disappeared in the corner._

_Bad bad idea, Usagi… _

_She shook her head and went back to the house, trying to make herself busy so she wouldn't think about Shingo so much. He wouldn't be long, would he? She really hoped so, or else she couldn't imagine what would happen if their father went home and he wasn't there… _

_Usagi was searching for good songs on her iPod when her cell phone rang. Frowning, she grabbed it from the table. Who could it be? Katherine was out of town, and she didn't think Mamoru would call her at this hour—his nap time. _

_Shingo…?_

_Why did he call Usagi? He just went for—15 minutes or so. What happened?_

"_Yes? Shingo, what's wrong?" She picked it up._

"_Usagi… please come here…" Shingo's voice was so low that Usagi barely heard it._

"_What's wrong—are you okay? Where are you?" Something in his tone just freaked her out. He sounded so weird, so unlikely Shingo she knew. "Shingo? Where are you now?"_

_Shingo replied in barely above a whisper, "I'm in front of Amanda's house. I can't explain anything now, please, just come here…" Now he sounded like he was about to cry. "Please, Usagi, come here now…"_

_Usagi didn't ask any further. "Ok, I'm on my way. Just stay there and wait for me, ok?"_

"_Ok…"_

_She disconnected the call and grabbed the key. So, in the end they both broke their father's order, she thought gloomily. "I'm sorry, papa…"_

_The streets in the neighbourhood were strangely empty. During the walk, Usagi didn't even see one person around. Where were they all going? This whole thing was so strange… Better she found Shingo soon and got back home as soon as possible. She really got a bad feeling about this._

_Finally she was in front of Amanda's house—and it looked empty like the others. Where is Shingo? Her first thought was to call him out, but her instinct told her she shouldn't do it. _

_Suddenly a hand clutched her arm. Usagi jumped and cursed under her breath. "Shingo? What are you doing? You startled me." Shingo didn't reply, instead he took her behind the plants in Amanda's garden. Usagi was worried to see how pale he was. "What happened? Where is Amanda?" she asked him. "And why are we here?"_

_When Shingo spoke, his voice was shaky, "I'm so scared… I –I saw Mrs. Carroll acting really strange…"_

"_Strange? What did she do?"_

"_She… attacked one of her neighbour... Mrs. Gray... Oh, Usagi I'm so scared!" He was totally shaking now. Usagi hugged him, caressing his back._

"_Calm down, Shingo, I'm here now. What do you mean she attacked Mrs. Gray?" she tried to be calm, even though what he just told her had really freaked her out._

_Shingo clutched on Usagi's shirt. "She—she bit her neck...and then she dragged her inside the house. I saw everything... I was standing here, waiting for Amanda when it happened." _

_Oh God, what is going on in this town? _

_Shingo gasped when somebody touched his shoulder. Alight brown-haired teenage girl was standing behind him. Strange how they didn't notice her presence..._

"_Amanda! Oh, thank God you're okay..." Shingo turned to Amanda and hugged her. Usagi sighed in relief. Good that Amanda was here, she could calm Shingo down. But... she couldn't help noticing something. Amanda was very pale. There was something weird about her—but Usagi just couldn't determine what it was. And she also seemed so quiet; she didn't even say one word._

"_Shingo, I think we better—"Usagi never finished her sentence, because all of a sudden Amanda grabbed Shingo's head and bit his neck! The teenage boy screamed in pain._

"_Shingo! What the hell are you doing Amanda? Let him go!" Usagi tried to pull her from him. "What's got into you? Are you out of your, mind?"_

_Amanda didn't let go. "I said let her go! Amanda Carroll!" Usagi yelled in frustration and panic. It was useless; Amanda was so strong—totally weird for a petite girl like her._

_As her last effort, Usagi grabbed a stone from the ground and hit Amanda's head with full force. This time the girl groaned and let Shingo go. Usagi quickly caught his body before he fell to the ground. But horrifyingly... Amanda was fine. She still standing tall, looking at them with glassy eyes, and blood around her mouth... _

"_Run, Shingo, run!" Usagi grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him to escape from that freaky place._

_They ran and ran until Usagi had an urge to catch her breath. They stopped. Usagi leaned on a tree, breathing heavily. Oh God, what is this all about? How can Amanda turn into some kind of monster? But at least they were safe now. As soon as they were home, the first thing Usagi would do was to call her father and tell him about the weird things going on in their neighbourhood. God, this was serious._

_She turned to Shingo. "Are you ok? I can't believe what Amanda did to you..." Shingo didn't reply. "Shingo?" Usagi called again._

_Her brother looked very pale, even more so than he was when she found him earlier. Before she knew it, Shingo put his hands on her neck and tried to strangle her. Usagi was so shocked. "Shingo, it's me!" Shingo didn't react, he kept attacking her, pulling her long blond hair, making Usagi screamed in stinging pain._

_They both fell to the ground. Shingo madly attacking his own sister, like he was possessed. Like Amanda, he was so unbelievably powerful that Usagi was defenceless. More than that... she couldn't hurt her brother even to defend herself. _

"_Shingo..." she said weakly. "Please don't..."_

_Would she die here? In her own brother's hand..._

*_TBC_*

* * *

That was it for chapter one. Tell me what you think please ^^ I know this story is a bit different with the other stories here, but yeah, a change can be good ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Man From Nowhere

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Resident Evil. This just purely my imaginations.

* * *

_**Dark City**_

**Chapter 2: Man from Nowhere**

_What happened?_

Usagi opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Shingo. He was lying on top of her unmoved; she couldn't even feel him breathing. His body felt terribly cold, and... there was thick blood visible in his head... Suddenly realisation dawned on her.

_He can't be... dead!_

"No! Shingo!" Usagi rolled Shingo over and hugging him. "No, this can't be happening!" she yelled until her voice cracked, shaking Shingo's cold body as if begging him to open his eyes. Now she wouldn't see his smile again... couldn't hear his voice calling her 'klutz' again. He had already gone forever.

_Gone..._

A movement near her snapped Usagi back to reality. In the corner of her eye she saw a young man standing next to a tree. His hair was as dark as night, tied into a long ponytail behind his neck. He was wearing a sleeveless dark green military-looked vest, black trousers and a pair of black boots. On top of that, he was holding a gun. Anger and frustration hit Usagi in full force; he must be the man who shot Shingo. _Freaking murderer!_

She put Shingo's cold body on the ground, roughly wiping her tears and got up so quickly that she almost lost balance. "You killed my brother! Murderer!" she shouted and started throwing punches at the man. "What the hell have you done?"

The raven-haired man easily got her down. He grabbed Usagi's hands and pushed her to a tree. "I just saved your life, young lady!" he said calmly. "He is not your brother—not anymore—but a dead-walking-zombie."

Usagi was too shocked with what she just heard that she stopped fighting. She stared wide-eyed at the man. "W-what?"

"You've heard me. One bite from him and you'd be one of them—in no time."

"What is this all about? Amanda, Shingo, how can they—"Usagi asked in disbelief.

The young man cut him off, "I'd love to chat with you all day, young lady, but now is just not the time. We must go; once the dark comes, there'll be plenty of them appear."

"Them?"

"Yeah, them—you'd prefer not to meet more of them, trust me." He grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her away from that place. "Come on." Usagi had no choice but following him; her mind was occupied with so many things that she didn't resist being led away.

_Shingo..._

They walked quickly and quietly. The man unbelievably moved like a shadow, he could walk very quickly without even make a small sound. No way Usagi could keep up with his speed. At some point she really felt an urge catch her breath. She pulled her hand away from his clutches and stopped. The man turned to at her. "Ok, we stop here for a moment. I'm going to check if there are any other survivors around. You just wait here."

The thought of being left alone was frightening her, but she just nodded. "Just call me if any zombies coming, and stay at spacious place so they can't corner you." He produced a sharp-looking combat knife from his belt and handed it to Usagi, who took it with shaking hands. "In case of emergency, try to stab them right in the heart—won't really kill them but it will give you time to flee." _S-stab them...? _Usagi wasn't sure she could stab or harm someone is any way.

Before leaving, the young man turned around. "Before I forget, the name is Seiya—Seiya Kou. What's yours?"

"... Usagi Tsukino."

Seiya eyed her for a moment then gave her a slight grin. "I think Odango Atama—_bun's head_—suits you better." Usagi couldn't help to frown; it wasn't the first time someone teased her hairstyle. _So, he spoke Japanese too... Not many Japanese people here in Starlight City. _Apart from his pure black hair, he didn't look so much like Japanese."Nice to meet you though, Odango." He turned around and left.

_My name is Usagi!_

Usagi clutched the knife tightly. What would she do if there were zombies coming? She'd never stabbed people before, for the rest of her life. She didn't know who that Seiya was, or what he was doing in this city, but somehow she felt more secure when he was around. He looked like someone who knew what to do in a situation like this—and he looked _tough_.

Someone touched her shoulder. Usagi jumped. Impulsively she turned around and covering herself with the knife. _Are they coming?_

In front of her, Katherine jumped backwards. "Whoa, Usagi! What is this knife?"

Usagi sighed in relief. "Oh thank God, Katherine, it was you." Katherine Hamilton was one of her very good friends. They knew each other since Usagi's family first moved here, and they always went to the same school. Now the Brunette was staring at her in pure shock. Usagi not surprised—she must never have anyone pointing a knife on her before.

"Yeah, it was me. What's that knife for?" Katherine cringed when she looked at the dagger in Usagi's clutches.

Usagi put the knife down. "You wouldn't believe what just happened..." She told her everything—that something quirky was happening in their town. "... And Amanda, Shingo—they turned into zombies. He even tried to kill me..." She shuddered for the memory.

"Oh Jesus..." Katherine listened in horror. "That was why I saw no one around. Like a dead city. I was wonder why—"

"Stay back!" They both jumped. Usagi turned to see that Seiya was already there, pointing his gun on Katherine.

"No, no Seiya, don't shoot!" Usagi hastily said, putting herself between him and Katherine. "This is my friend Katherine, she is not a zombie."

Seiya eyed Katherine suspiciously for a long time that Usagi thought he wouldn't relent. But finally he put his gun down. "Okay. I found no survivors left. Now we must go to St. Mary's church immediately. Is that your car?" He pointed on Katherine's silver Mercedes.

"Yes."

"Great, we'll get there faster by car. Come on, get in." He ordered the girls to get into the car. Katherine's face clearly showed that she wasn't glad having a stranger telling her what to do, but she didn't say anything about it.

They all hopped into the car. "I'll pick up my family first," Katherine said, starting the engine. Seiya nodded. The journey was quick, since there wasn't any other car—not even a single one—around. Usagi could really feel something eerie in the air now.

Soon they had reached Katherine's house. "Keep your eyes open, and stay close to each other," Seiya warned them when they were about to enter the house. Usagi grasped Katherine's hand tightly, afraid of what they would find inside.

The house seemed as quiet as the others. Seiya had told them not to make any noise so they didn't call out. In the living room, Usagi spotted someone was lying on the floor. _Who is...? _It was, Nicky—Katherine's little brother. Usagi wanted to check if he was alright, but Amanda and Shingo situation had taught her a lesson.

Katherine spontaneously made a move to run to him. Seiya quickly grabbed the Brunette's arm. "Wait! Don't go there, it's dangerous!"

"He is my brother!" she insisted. "I want to see if he is alright." Usagi mentally cursed her friend's stubbornness. Really not the time to be stone-headed.

"He got bite marks; he is infected!" Seiya explained, didn't let go of her arm.

Katherine didn't seem listen to any of his words; her worries had got the better of her. She pushed Seiya and shook herself free. "Nicky, you ok? It's me..." She knelt next to Nicky, touching his face gently. Usagi felt something terrible was going to happen. "Katherine, come back here!" she whispered in panic.

Katherine turned to her. Somehow, Usagi's panic was slowly affecting her. She could see some uncertainty in Katherine's green eyes. But before Katherine did anything, all of a sudden Nicky opened his eyes. He stared at Katherine with his—blood red eyes. Then everything was playing before Usagi like a creepy déjà vu. In a split second he grabbed Katherine's head, dragging it down. His sharp teeth found their way to her pale neck.

"No, Katherine!" Usagi screamed in shock. She took a step closer spontaneously, wanting to help her. But it was too late. Katherine screamed and in an instant her green eyes had turned red. She had become one of them.

_Not again..._.

Seiya quickly pulled Usagi before Katherine reached her. "I told her to beware..." He sighed, before shooting both Katherine and Nicky in the head. Blood scattered around the room and they fell down on the floor—unmoved. Usagi covered her eyes, couldn't bare to watch. She felt she wanted to throw up and faint at the same time.

A door opened; Paul Hamilton—Katherine's dad—and his wife Lillian emerged. This time Usagi already recognized the blank look.

_Zombies!_

Seiya grabbed Usagi and dragged her out of the house. "Come on! I have to save my bullets."

They left the house and quickly got into Katherine's car. Seiya locked the doors. Usagi put her arms around herself, trying hard not to shudder. She couldn't take it anymore. "What is this all about? Why did the entire city turn into creepy-walking zombies? And who are you, what are you doing here?" she exploded.

"Look, it's really not the time," Seiya told the blonde girl. "We must go to St. Mary's church before dark."

This time, Usagi didn't buy it. She already had too many shocks to overcome in a day—more than one could take."No!" she insisted. "I already lost my brother and my friends, Darn it! I need to know what is going on! Tell me," she demanded firmly.

Seiya sighed. "Ok. I think you deserve to know, anyway." He took a deep breath and turned to look at Usagi. He paused for some moment, making her thought he would never start. "You know about the virus outbreak in Versacorp last night?"

"Yes."

"It wasn't ordinary virus. It was T-virus—a virus that turns human into a zombie. Your body is dead but your brain is still working. That was what happened to people we just saw; your brother, and your friends." he explained, tapping softly at the steering wheel. "I am a mercenary hired by Versacorp. My team—consists of 16 mercenaries—divided and go across the town. Our duty is to rescue the civilians. We will meet again at St. Mary's church with the survivors we saved."

Usagi listened to him in disbelief. Everything he said sounded so impossible in her ear; she knew Versacorp since she was 8 years old. "B-but Versacorp is making medicines... How can they? I know because my father is working there."

"Medicines, huh?" Seiya snorted. "Do you really think so? It's only a disguise, of course. Their real work—even you won't believe it." His burning blue eyes were fixed on Usagi. "They are _actually_ making biological weapons."

Shock wasn't really describing what she felt. "They what?"

"You've heard me. They were always safe because the British Government covered them," Seiya said casually, like he only said that Versacorp was making aspirins. "This is not the first outbreak of course, but certainly is the biggest one. Now it must give the Government a true headache." He shrugged. "The only way to kill the t-virus victim is by shooting them in the head."

This was totally insane, very hard to believe. If she didn't see it with her own eyes she wouldn't believe it. Not even in a million years. So, for all this time her father had lied to her and Shingo, Usagi thought bitterly. _Why, papa? _ "I must go to Versacorp now, to save my father."

Seiya stared at her as if she was sprouted horns. "No way! Are you crazy? You have no idea what creatures they made there, young lady," he pointedly refused. "And with this outbreak, they are even more dangerous. Beside, all Versacorp employees had been evacuated. Must be your father too."

"But—"

"I said no," Seiya said in a firm tone. "End of story."

"Fine," Usagi replied harshly. She sent a silent prayer hoping that her father was really safe, and they could meet again somehow... "Then I'll go to my friend Mamoru's house, so he can go with us to the church you said." When Seiya opened his mouth, she quickly added, "I'll go there no matter what. If you don't want to go I'll just get off the car and walk there on my own."

Seiya sighed and threw his hands on the air. "Stubborn little moron, you'd get us killed." He started the engine. "Show me the way."

Usagi looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Thanks," she said softly, wasn't sure that Seiya could hear it.

Seiya didn't say anything but Usagi saw his lips curving a bit—indicating he _perhaps _heard her right.

*_TBC_*

* * *

That is chapter 2 ^^ It gives a better idea what this story is about. I hope you guys like it. And please let me know what you think. Reviews will be great ;)


	3. Chapter 3: City of The Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Resident Evil. It's just purely my imaginations.

* * *

_**Dark City**_

**Chapter 3: City of the Dead**

They drove in silence until finally they reached Mamoru's house. "I'm going inside. You wait here and lock the doors," Seiya told her while jumping down the car.

"Be careful," Usagi said cautiously.

"I won't be long." He slammed the door and went inside the house.

Usagi watched him until he disappeared behind the main door of the house. She locked all the car doors, making sure all of them had been locked properly. Then she leaned her head on her chair and closed her eyes. Now she was left alone again.

How she hoped that all of this was just a nightmare, and when she woke up Shingo, Amanda and Katherine would be alright... But painfully she knew it wasn't. She clutched the knife Seiya gave her tightly, sending up a prayer that he would be fine. Usagi felt like she had already been depended on the man. She wouldn't know what to do without him. Maybe she wouldn't be able to survive...

After what seemed like forever, she saw Seiya got out of the house. The young mercenary was dragging a very angry-looked Mamoru. Usagi was very relieved to see them both. She quickly unlocked the doors.

Seiya opened the door and roughly pushed Mamoru on the backseat. The boy struggled to get free. "What the fuck you think you're doing?" Then he saw Usagi and shock was visible in his face. "Usa...?"

Usagi turned around in her seat and hugged him fiercely. "I'm glad you're safe, Mamo." When she pulled away she noticed there were some bruises on Mamoru's face.

Seiya was back on the driver's seat. Usagi noticed there was a bruise on the corner of his mouth as well. Seiya saw what she was looking at. He wiped his mouth roughly. "Would be quicker if that pretty boy didn't try to knock me down."

Mamoru replied angrily, staring at the mercenary with vicious look from the rear-view mirror. "You shot my parents! What are you doing, Usa, hanging out with this murderer?"

"No, Mamo, Seiya is not a murderer," Usagi explained patiently, imagining what must have happened during her absence. "He'd saved my life, and must be yours too."

"Can you two save your reunion for later?" Seiya impatiently cut them off. "We really have wasted much time here. Hold on." He drove away in full speed, making Usagi and Mamoru had to hang on tight so they wouldn't jump all the way.

The sun started to set. Seiya's concern earlier became reality as more and more zombies appeared from nowhere. Usagi thanked God that Seiya was a very good driver; more than three times he swerved the car in time to avoid some creepy zombies.

Mamoru looked terrified. "W-what is this? How come everybody—"

Usagi didn't have time to explain because the road in front of them was blocked by some police cars. "Oh, fuck," Seiya cursed. "Let us go," he told one of the police.

The panic cops didn't let them pass. "The monsters have overtaken the city; you shouldn't go there it's dangerous," one of the cops told them.

"But we must go there."

"Sorry, young man, we can't let you pass," the cop insisted and left them, going back to his blockade.

Seiya banged the steering wheel with his fist. Then he turned to Usagi and Mamoru. "I'm going to talk to them, they can't keep us here. It's wasting more time. You two wait here."

The zombies were coming from every direction. The panic cops kept shooting them but they were outnumbered. "Shoot them in the head!" Seiya tried to tell them, yet they were too panicked to listen to him. "Get out of my way," One panic cop pushed Seiya away, firing his gun to a group of walking zombies.

"I told you, shoot them in the head," Seiya lost his patience when the gunshots were all missed. The zombies kept walking toward them. The cop stepped back; his hands holding the gun shakily. He shot groggily and terribly missed, instead the bullets hit the left-front tyre of Katherine's car. "Oh, shit!" Seiya cursed as things became more and more chaotic. He opened the door, quickly dragging Usagi out of the car. "It seems we have to walk. Come on!" Mamoru jumped out of the car and followed them.

They had no choice but running. On their way Seiya shot some zombies to cover the youngsters. But unfortunately, a stray bullet from the cop accidentally hit Usagi's arm.

"Usa!" Mamoru shouted, catching Usagi before she fell to the ground.

Usagi felt her body was so weak. The stinging pain in her arm made it hard for her to keep her consciousness. Everything looked so blurry, and the air felt heavy...

"She lost a lot of blood," Seiya said cautiously, after checking Usagi's wound."She won't be able to walk further."

"What should we do?" Mamoru asked worriedly.

Seiya looked around their surroundings for a moment. Not far from them the cops were still battling with zombies' army. They couldn't stay there any longer, it was too dangerous. "Let's go this way." He helped Mamoru to take Usagi inside the Starlight University, which was located across the street.

Inside the building Seiya quickly scanned their surroundings, making sure it was safe. After a quick observation, he took them inside an empty classroom. "Take care of her, will you? I'll go to look for some first aid," he told Mamoru, who nodded. "Don't let her lose consciousness—do everything you can to make her stay awake. Keep pressure on the wound and on its sides, that will stop the bleeding. But don't press too hard—you might hurt her. Lock the door when I'm gone. Here, use this knife to protect you both." He thrust his knife into the dark-haired boy's hand who clutched it a bit shakily, indicating he never held such a combat knife.

He left. Mamoru locked the door and then back to where Usagi was half-lying on the floor, leaning on the wall. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, sitting beside her.

"Still alive, it seems," Usagi tried to joke a bit. Mamoru smiled, ruffling her hair gently. "Great. I'm not ready to lose you just yet." He took off his blue sweater and used it to press Usagi's wound gently as Seiya had told him. Usagi winced but didn't say anything.

Silence followed the last statement. After a moment of hesitation, Mamoru asked again, "Usa, may I ask something?"

"What is it?"

Mamoru looked at her for a moment. "Who is this Seiya guy, actually? And how did you end up with him?"

Usagi told him everything she knew about Seiya. How he saved her from Shingo and about the virus outbreak in Versacorp. Mamoru listened in horror and disbelief. "That is really happening? They made all that _stuff_—which changed the whole city into creepy zombies...?"

"Yeah," Usagi replied softly. "I can't believe my father had lied to us for all this time..."

Mamoru looked at her sympathetically. "Maybe he has his own reasons, or he thought it would be easier for you if you didn't know... I don't know. Don't think about it now. The most important thing now is to cure your wound." Usagi sighed but didn't say anything.

"Hard to believe that Shingo, Katherine and Amanda had—"Mamoru stopped. "I'm sorry, Usa, I don't mean to make you sad again. But at least we are safe... until now."

"Yes, and it was because of Seiya. He saved us. I don't know what would happen if he wasn't around." Usagi said truthfully, clutching her arm. Her right sleeve was covered with blood already.

Mamoru's face changed a bit. "Oh, yeah. And he is very handsome, isn't he?"

Usagi caught something in his tone. "Yeah, he is. But why you ask that?"

"Just asking." Mamoru shrugged. But Usagi didn't let go.

"Are you jealous?"

Mamoru's face flushed in bright red. "Jealous? Me? No way! I'm just asking." He laughed uneasily. "That's ridiculous."

"Okay then." Usagi tried to hold back her smile. Mamoru looked so cute with his flushed face and the dark locks on his forehead—p_erfect little Mamo. _Though now he wasn't that bouncy little boy that Usagi knew ten years ago anymore. Then her wound made her winced again. Mamoru turned to her worriedly.

"Usa, you ok? Your wound hurts?"

Usagi shook her head gently, didn't want to make her friend more worried. But in fact, she felt it was getting harder and harder to stay conscious. She closed her eyes but Mamoru shook her gently on her shoulder. "Usa, don't lose your consciousness—remember what Seiya said. You have to keep awake..."

Mamoru shifted closer to her and gently wrapped his arms around her body. Usagi leaned her head on Mamoru's shoulder. "You'll be alright," Mamoru said softly. "Don't give up."

He held Usagi close. "You remember the first time we met, at school?" Mamoru asked. Usagi just hummed softly. Mamoru ruffled her hair a bit. "You looked scared; when your mother left the class, I thought you would cry. And your hair was short my first thought that you were a boy." He chuckled.

"Bastard," Usagi mumbled, which made Mamoru grin at her. "That's more like Usagi I know."

Usagi gave him a slight smile—though her pain was almost unbearable. She could get through this, no big deal... because her best friend was with her.

_Best friend._

* * *

"_Who did this?" Mrs. Greenfield scanned through the whole class. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and annoyance was visible on her features."I can't believe 4__th__ grade students can be so childish."_

_Mamoru was about to raise his hand but Usagi grabbed it. "You want to confess? Don't, Mamo! Remember what your dad said," Usagi whispered in his ear._

"_But I'm not a coward," Mamoru whispered back. "I did that and I'm not afraid to confess it to Mrs. Bottleglasses."_

"_Ok, do it and your dad won't allow you to go to the football summer camp. Remember, one more prank at school and you just forget about the camp."_

_Mamoru turned to her. Usagi could see doubts in his eyes. Football was—almost—everything to him. "Yeah, you're right... but—"_

_Mrs. Greenfield angry voice cut their conversation. "I'll count to three, if nobody confesses; the whole class will be grounded."_

"_One."_

_Mamoru looked at Usagi with confused look._

"_Two."_

"_I did it."_

_Mrs. Greenfield stared through her thick glasses at the boy in disbelief. "Miss Tsukino? It was you who did it?"_

_Usagi nodded, while Mamoru was staring at her in shock. Luckily, Mrs. Greenfield had her full attention on Usagi and didn't notice it._

"_I can't believe it." She shook her head. "What made you do that?"_

"_I thought... it would be fun." Usagi tried to sound as guilty as she could manage. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Greenfield..."_

_Mrs. Greenfield sighed. "It was the effect of being friends with Chiba." She stared sharply at Mamoru, who tried his best to look innocent."Rules are rules, Usagi; your punishment is you must clean all the school bathrooms for one week."_

"_Yes, Mrs. Greenfield." _

"_Why you did that?" Mamoru whispered when Mrs. Greenfield already turned her attention back to the lesson._

"_To help you, stupid, so your dad won't punish you."_

"_Thanks." Mamoru smiled at her. "I'll help the cleaning," he added._

_Usagi grinned. "Sure you must. It was your fault in the first place."_

_Later that day on the evening Usagi went to Mamoru's apartment. His dad Keigo answered the door. "Sorry, Usagi, but Mamoru is grounded, he isn't allowed to play outside."_

"_Grounded? For what?"_

"_He put a school frog inside Mrs. Greenfield's drawer, that's enough reason to punish him."_

_Usagi was startled. "But—he didn't..."_

_Keigo smiled at her. "I know you admitted to your teacher that you did it. But I know my son enough, Usagi—and I know you."_

"_But you will allow him to go to the football camp, won't you?" Usagi asked worriedly, still wondering how Keigo knew."It means everything to him..."_

"_I will—for this once. But one more mischief, the camp is out." He put his hand on Usagi's shoulder. "You are a very nice girl, Usagi; you let yourself taking the blame to help your friend."_

_Usagi smiled back. "Because we are best friends."_

_Best friends._

_Three years later when they were thirteen years old, Usagi's mother died due to a bone cancer. She had fought the illness for a long time, but in the end she had to give up the fight._

_In the funeral, devastated-looked Kenji hugged Shingo who didn't stop crying since they left the house. They didn't have family who lived in England since Kenji and Ikuko left Japan and move to Starlight City due to Kenji's work when Usagi was eight years old. So only close friends, neighbours and Kenji's colleagues at Versacorp attended the funeral._

_Usagi didn't cry. Not even a single drop of tear in her eyes. From the beginning until the funeral was over and they went home, she didn't make a sound. Her father had tried to console her but Usagi didn't react. _

_She looked lifeless..._

_At home, Usagi didn't want to eat, or do anything. She just stayed in her room, holding her mother's framed picture. She didn't know why she couldn't cry; perhaps because her sadness was already beyond tears._

_She missed her already._

_A hand touched her shoulder. Usagi turned her head sideways and saw Mamoru sat down on the bed next to her. She must have lost in her mind too much that she didn't notice him coming. They stared at each others for a moment. Usagi wanted to tell him that she wanted to be alone, but something in his eyes kept her from doing that._

_In the end they just sat there in silence. Mamoru didn't try to console her, neither saying a word nor cheering her up; he just put his arm around her shoulder. Usagi shifted closer, leaning her head on his shoulder. _

_Her heart still ached so badly, like a part of it had been cut away and would never be healed again. But at least she knew that she wasn't alone. "Thanks," Usagi said quietly. "For being here."_

_Mamoru squeezed her shoulder gently. "We're best friends."_

_Best friends..._

_~TBC~_

_

* * *

_More drama. The little flashback is cute, isn't it. Ahh, school days - how I miss them...

I have warned you that this fic contains a lot of violence and blood. Also a lot of swearing. Somehow i think it fits ;)_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Stranded

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Resident Evil. It's just purely my imaginations.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dark City**_

**Chapter 4: Stranded  
**

The tapping sound from the door shook Usagi off her reverie of her childhood memories. She could feel Mamoru's body tensed. Then they heard Seiya's voice and relief washed over them. Mamoru stood up to unlock the door.

Seiya entered, with something looked like a first aid box in his hand. "You can help me," he said to Mamoru who hovered behind him—like he didn't know what to do. The boy nodded in relief and knelt next to Usagi.

"Painkiller shot first; your body will be numb for some time, so you won't feel pain when I clean your wound." Seiya carefully retrieved a shot from the first aid kit. He lifted Usagi's sleeve a little bit, exposing her forearm, before injecting its content in one of her veins. "I need to cut the sleeve, if she moves her arm she'll bleed more. Help me to hold it still." Seiya told Mamoru. He did it carefully not to touch the wound.

The sharp pain in Usagi's shoulder started to fade away as the medicine started to make effect. She felt her body a bit heavier and could barely feel Seiya's and Mamoru's hands on her arm. Slowly her breathing stabilised, then her eyelids felt a bit heavy. "Do me a favour, Odango."Seiya gently touched her cheek. "I need you to stay conscious, no matter how sleepy you are. We'll lose too much time if you get unconscious. Can you do that?"

Usagi could barely move her head, but she nodded. She knew Seiya could save her life. _I trust you, Seiya. S_he tried to convey that through her eyes. Seiya gave her a small smile when their eyes met; telling Usagi that the mercenary got her unspoken message somehow.

Seiya softly cleaned Usagi's wound with a cloth, trying not to press too much on the wound. The cloth was coated with blood in a couple of seconds, so he reached for another one, but this time he sprayed the wound with an antiseptic, before pressing the cloth again. Usagi winced a little when the mercenary cleaned inside the wound. It hurt still... Seiya smiled apologetically "Sorry; I'll try to do it as gentle as possible." He discarded the cloth, before reaching over to retrieve the antibacterial ointment from the kit. He examined the wound before applying the ointment with a new cloth. "Can you unwrap the gauze pads and bandages, please?" He said to Mamoru without stopping what he was doing. "So they will be ready the moment I'm done."

Mamoru reached for the first aid kit and retrieving the stuffs. "You are so good in this," he couldn't help voicing what Usagi also had in mind about Seiya's medical skills.

Seiya got a stitching kit from the box. He put some gloves on and started stitching up the wound with no difficulties—like he had done it many times before. "Let's say it is something you have to learn when you are a mercenary. We don't see many doctors during our duties." He shrugged lightly. "So we must be able to take care our own wounds. There, it's done. You're lucky no bullet was left inside." He turned to Mamoru, who handed him the bandages and gauze pads. Seiya motioned him to get closer. The boy did what he asked.

"We need to place the gauze pads on the wound. Here, use this tape." He handed Mamoru a first aid tape. After all the gauze was on, Seiya reached for the bandages. "Now just cover the gauze and we're done." When they had finished with the bandages, Seiya gave Usagi one last shot on her vein. "It's an antibiotic shot. We're done now, thanks for your help." He patted Mamoru's shoulder. "Now she should be alright."

Mamoru watched as Seiya got up and put the medical kit on a table. "What we do next?"

Seiya sat down on the window, looking out. "Nothing. We stay here for an hour or so. She needs a bit of rest." He turned to Usagi. "But don't sleep, ok? Because we probably won't be able to wake you up on time. And we _don't_ have much time."

Usagi had no choice but nodded lightly—too tired to argue. She closed her eyes and lied down in the corner, trying to ease the coldness she felt by rubbing her hand on her arm. Mamoru noticed that. "She is shivering," he told Seiya with worried tone in his voice.

"Must be due to losing a lot of blood. Can you find anything to cover her?" Seiya replied, checking out their surrounding. Mamoru shook his head. Seiya sighed and got up. "I thought so."

"Where are you going?" Mamoru quickly asked.

"Finding something useful. I won't be long," Seiya replied and a moment later he already gone through the door. Mamoru shook his head lightly, mumbling, "Where did he learn to move and disappear so quickly?"

A few minutes later Seiya came back with something on his hand. "Here, use this." He threw it to Mamoru. Usagi noticed it was a grey blanket. "Found it in the infirmary." Seiya said.

Mamoru covered Usagi's body with the blanket. "Feel better?" The girl nodded.

Minutes passed in complete silence. Usagi didn't know how long they had been there. He took a glance at Seiya who still sat at the window. The young mercenary looked calm—as usual—but Usagi knew he was worried about they wouldn't get in the church in time…

_The sooner they move the better._

"Usa? Are you ok?" Mamoru quickly helped her when Usagi made a move to get up. "You shouldn't move yet."

"I'm ok." Usagi tried to ignore the sharp pain in her arm. She _could_ do this—it was nothing. "We must get going."

Mamoru looked at Seiya as if asking for permission. The mercenary walked towards them. "You sure you can walk?" he asked Usagi, who nodded firmly. Seiya looked at her for a moment before smiling softly. "You're a very brave girl. I know you can do it." Then he turned to Mamoru who still looked concerned. "Let's go, it's not safe to stay here." The boy still hesitated for some seconds but finally nodded.

"We can't use the front door," Seiya said while they were walking through the long corridor. "Too dangerous, and we can't move fast. There is a side door nearby leads to the basketball court, we'll take it instead."

Usagi walked slowly, with Mamoru helping her. She felt less drowsy and the pain had subsided a little... for now.

When they passed a classroom, suddenly the door slammed open, and a number of zombies unleashed. "Fuck!" Usagi heard Seiya curse. She felt Mamoru pull her aside but her reaction wasn't as quick as usual._ My God!_ She tripped and fell backwards. Seiya rapidly shot some zombies. "Take her, Mamoru!" he yelled, shooting one zombie that moving to their direction.

"Usa, come on!" Mamoru tried to pull her up. Seiya shot another zombie near them. Usagi ignored the stinging pain and hardly got up. Before she was completely on her feet again a zombie pounced on her, pushing her to the wall. "No!" she yelled, trying to break free. "Let go!"

_I don't want to die here... like this._

"Let her go!" Mamoru pushed the zombie with all his strength, making the monster lose his balance and hit the wall. Usagi just about to breathe again, almost thought that Mamoru made it. But her relief obviously came too soon... The zombie grabbed Mamoru's arm and bit it. Mamoru's painful scream ripped off Usagi's heart.

_No!_

"Mamo!" Usagi's scream was covered by a gunshot. The zombie fell down and she saw Seiya hold his gun behind him. "The last one," he said quietly. Mamoru slid down the wall and crouched on the floor, looking very shaky. Usagi still hadn't got rid of her shock when she saw Seiya point his gun on Mamoru.

"No! Seiya, what are you doing?" Clutching her shoulder, Usagi moved closer to Mamoru.

Seiya's hand was firm and his face full of determination. Yet there was something in his blue eyes. Something like... pain. "He's infected."

"He'll be fine!" Usagi insisted. Mamoru was only trying to save her... No way she would let her best friend die on her. "We'll find a way to cure him." She stood in front of Mamoru, covering him. "There must be a cure somewhere. There must be..."

"Move back." Seiya's tone was still calm. Usagi stubbornly shook her head. "Never. I won't let you kill him. If you shoot him, you'll have to shoot me too."

It took nearly a full minute before Seiya relented and put the gun down. "You really would get us killed." He sighed and put his gun back on its case.

"Thank you," Usagi said softly.

"Thank me later—if we're still alive after this mess." He turned around and started to walk away. "Let's go."

Usagi finally released the breath she'd been holding. She turned to Mamoru and gently touched his shoulder. "You'll be ok," she said softly. The boy didn't say anything. He just kept looking at his wounded arm.

* * *

_If anything went wrong, he swore he would kill a certain blonde._

From the corner of his eye Seiya watched the youngsters walking close to each other. _What the hell is he thinking? He should shoot Mamoru—he must. _There was no other choice. Never would be_. _Kill them before they kill you, it was the most important lesson he had learned all these years.

_It's called survival._

Now the little mite had made him break his own rule. Unbelievable.

But Seiya had to admit, that despite her cute and sweet appearance, Usagi Tsukino sure had guts. Her wound must be painful, yet Seiya never heard her complaining—not even a bit. He sighed. How old were those youngsters? 17...? 18? Couldn't be older than were still very young... And they had to go through all this already.

_Fuck you, Versacorp!_

An old feeling that he hadn't felt for a long time started to arise. What was it called? _Fear?_ Seiya couldn't remember when did the last time he feel it. Perhaps when he did his first rescue mission. He remembered that time he really feared he would fail... and would put not only the innocents in danger, but also his mates. Fear was not the feeling that he liked at all. In fact, he hated it.

It was years ago since he last felt it.

But now the terrible feeling was back. It wasn't the death that he was afraid of—never. If so he wouldn't be a mercenary. He was scared he wouldn't be able to protect the innocents. As much as he didn't want to admit it, their time was running out. Now Seiya wasn't even sure they could get to the church in time, with the zombies out there doing manhunts. And to make it even worse... he was running out of ammunition as well. With Usagi's wound and Mamoru got infected, it would take more than a miracle to get them to St. Mary's church in one piece.

And _if_ they made it there, Seiya feared of what he'd find. Whether his mates would make it or not...

_See, he hated fear._

Seiya opened a door led to the basketball court. He turned to the couple behind him. "Stay close behind me." Usagi nodded while Mamoru looked emotionless. Seiya didn't have time to observe him now, they really must get going.

They just barely went through the door when Seiya cursed. Zombies were coming from different directions, blocking the basketball court. _Shit, no way they could get through! _"Run! Now!" He quickly closed the door and they all run.

"What now?" Usagi gasped, clutching her shoulder. To be honest—Seiya had no idea, but showing his anxiety in front of her wouldn't help now. "Try these doors," he quickly replied, trying to open a door, which was locked. _Fuck! _He tried another door, but it was locked as well.

"This one is locked too." If Usagi was trying not to show her fear, she sure did it very well. "This one as well," she added. Then she reached the door at the end of the corridor. Somehow Seiya knew they should not open that door, but before he said anything Usagi had reached the handle.

"Odango, don't open—"Seiya shouted but it was too late, hands were coming from the half-opened door, trying to grab the girl.

Faster than lightning, Seiya pulled Usagi away from the door. He tried to shut it, but more hands appeared. "I can't do it alone. Help me!" Seiya shouted to the youngsters behind him. Usagi still looked very pale and shaky, but she stepped forward to help Seiya. Mamoru looked as emotionless as before, as if he saw things like this happen everyday.

After what seemed like forever, Seiya and Usagi hardly managed to shut the door. "That won't keep them for long." _What now, Seiya? Staying here is the quickest way to die. _

"We're stuck?" Usagi asked quietly. "No way out now..." She bit her lower lip, so close at breaking down.

Seiya looked at her. Usagi had shown so much courage which not even every mercenary had. _No, I won't let her die here. _"Don't give up yet. There's always hope for ones who seek." He tried again to open a door. It wouldn't open—as he thought. A loud banging sound was coming from both doors at the end of the corridors. No need to remind Seiya of what to come... He body-slammed the door, but it still wouldn't open. Usagi clutched at Mamoru; every banging sound didn't fail to make her jump. Seiya did it the second time... and still wouldn't open.

_Oh, fucking door, just open!_

Seiya didn't realise he said it out loud. He body-slammed the door for the third time, mentally saying all the prayers that he remembered and finally the luck was on his side. The door slammed open, revealed an empty classroom, similar to the one they had before. Seiya released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Prayers always worked—_almost._

They all slipped inside. Seiya put a chair under the door handle. "That should keep them for a while." He turned to Mamoru and Usagi. "Now we wait here until the situation gets better." He walked to the window. Usagi sat down on a chair, while Mamoru was hovering beside her.

Seiya now had time to examine him better. The boy looked very quiet and pale. It wasn't normal. Was the virus already...? No, his eyes still hadn't turned to red. Maybe he was just shocked. Or...

He didn't have time to resume his examination because all of a sudden the door was banged loudly. _Shit, they're coming!_

Seiya ran to the door, trying to hold it. "It won't hold them for long, give me a hand." They both helped to hold the door. "They are too many..."Usagi gasped. "It's a losing battle."

_As if he didn't know that._

"I'll count to three and you two run to the window. Break the glass with a chair and jump outside."

"What about you?" Usagi asked worriedly

"I'll hold them as long as possible."

"No, it's too dangerous. We won't go if you don't." Even until now she still remained stubborn.

"I know what I'm doing. Just do what I said," Seiya said in firm tone. Then he added softly, "I'll be fine."

Usagi still looked like she wanted to protest, but Seiya's stare silenced her. "Be careful."

"One..." Seiya started to count. Usagi and Mamoru released their hold on the door. "Two..." The blonde girl stared at him worriedly.

"Three... Go! Now!" Usagi ran to the window, but Mamoru stayed at his place. Seiya turned to him, but before he said anything, the dark-haired boy pounced on him.

They both fell on the floor. "Mamoru! What the hell you doing?" Seiya tried to break free. Mamoru's eyes had turned red; his body felt strong and heavy on top of Seiya. He had finally turned into_... a zombie._

Seiya reached for his gun, but Mamoru swatted it away. The Berretta 92F was thrown to the floor.

Seiya didn't give up, still trying to free himself from his captor and reached for his gun. But it seemed useless… Mamoru was still firmly planted on top of him. With a loud groan, the boy leant forward, opening his mouth. His teeth were exposed when Mamoru led them to the expanse of skin in Seiya's neck.

_Fuck, no… _

So was this the end of Seiya Kou? Never in his life had he thought that his death would be like this. How ironic… His job was always saving people, and now he'd die for the one he saved.

_He just hoped that Odango would be alright. _

Seiya closed his eyes. Death shouldn't be so bad…

_Blast!_

The loud sound snapped Seiya's eyes open. Mamoru stiffened and a moment later slumped down on him… Not moving. Seiya touched the boy's head and felt something warm on his fingertips.

_It can't be... blood._

From Mamoru's shoulder, Seiya saw Usagi. The girl stared wide-eyed at them, her whole body shaking violently. Seiya felt an urge to calm her down... until he saw what Usagi'd been holding in her shaking hands.

_His gun._

_~TBC~  
_

_

* * *

Oh my, Usagi shot Mamoru! For Mamoru fans don't kill me please... kill my muse :p  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Life and Death

_**Dark City**_

**Chapter 5: Life and Death  
**

Usagi slumped down on the floor, didn't even notice when the gun dropped from her hands with loud thud. What had she done...? M-Mamo...

Seiya rolled off Mamoru and slowly approached her. He knelt in front of Usagi, didn't say anything, as if he didn't know what he was supposed to say. Usagi looked up at him with blank eyes. "I shot him…" her voice was barely above a whisper "… My best friend."

"No, you saved me," Seiya said softly, but Usagi went on like she didn't even hear him. "I killed—" she couldn't even bare to say the name, saying it would only confirm the fact that Mamoru had... died.

Usagi didn't even feel any pain. She just felt there was a big hole in her chest. A big black hole that sucked her in, leaving her numb and lifeless.

As if she cared...

Seiya looked worried. He opened his mouth to say something but before he even started the door was slammed open. "Fuck," Seiya cursed as numbers of blank-eyed zombies unleashed. "Come on, let's go!" he turned to Usagi who still looked as emotionless as before. When Usagi didn't respond, Seiya grabbed her arm and dragged her to the window. He broke the glass using one of the chairs, helping Usagi to climb then jumped out himself. They landed on the grass field. "Run." Seiya held her wrist then dragging her away.

They kept running and running for Usagi didn't know how far, passing houses, wrecked cars, trees, dead people lying on the ground—she didn't want to think whether they'd turn into zombies or not—and she felt her lungs craved for air.

Usagi pulled her hand from Seiya's clutches. She stopped next to a wooden house, catching her breath. Seiya looked at her. The mercenary let out a sigh before saying softly, "I'm sorry for dragging you like that, but we really have to go. It's not safe here." When Usagi didn't respond he said again, "Come on."

This time Usagi looked back at him. "'I'm not going."

"What?" Seiya couldn't believe his ears.

"I said I'm not going," she repeated defiantly. What was the point of surviving now when Mamoru wasn't there with her anymore? Why should she even try to survive? So she could watch more people—mostly people that she knew died? Or watched their once-full-of-live eyes turned into dark- blank- heartless eyes of a blood hunting monster? No... Usagi just couldn't do that anymore. Even she was not that strong.

"You mean you want to stay here so our friendly fellows would find you and rip your heart out of your chest?" Seiya was starting to lose his temper, but he still tried to keep his voice calm. "Or worse, making you one of them? Do you want me to blow your brain before you try to suck my blood? Fuck, Odango, what were the hell you thinking? You saw what happened to your friends, and your brother. You want to end up like them? Is that what you fucking want?" he hissed.

"Why do you even care?" Usagi blurted out. "It was all my fault that they died. Shingo, Katherine... and Mamo." She felt her chest ached when she thought about them. "I shouldn't let Shingo leave the house. My father had given us an order to stay at home, but then he..." she broke off, roughly wiping her tears. "Katherine probably wouldn't die if she hadn't met me and come with us. And Mamoru... he was just trying to save me... See, it was all because of me! I caused their death..."

Seiya watched her with clear sympathy in his blue eyes. When he spoke, his tone had softened. "I understand what you feel, but it wasn't your fault. Versacorp is the reason why this whole mess began. As for Mamoru... you did it to save me. Don't blame yourself." He put a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi wrenched away from the touch. "Don't even try to console me. What do you know about my feelings? You don't have a problem shooting people," she said viciously. "Mr. Cool Mercenary. What is it in the world that you can't do? I bet you would shoot your own mother without second thought if she was infected."

Seiya fisted his palm—but his face remained unreadable. "You're just trying to get into my nerves," he said calmly. "And I don't have a mother."

Usagi's anger and frustration were gone in an instant. "I'm sorry," she spoke quietly.

Seiya's features weren't changed as he shrugged. "But yes, you're probably right. I would do whatever it takes to protect innocent people," he said nonchalantly, yet the determination was very clear. "Somebody has to do it."

They locked gaze for a second before Seiya spoke again, "now let's go. I will take you to that church, even if that's the last thing that I would do."

"It is my life," Usagi insisted. "It's none of your business."

"Don't make me drag you, Odango, despite you're a girl." Seiya raised his voice.

"You don't even know me, Seiya, why do you even bother?" Usagi raised her voice as well. "Go, save another life. Just—leave me alone!"

Seiya abruptly shoved her until her back was pressed against the wooden wall. "You don't even know what survival means," Seiya spoke between his gritted teeth. "You don't know how it feels to go to one place to rescue some people, and when you got there you found out that you were just a little late. You wouldn't forget those lifeless eyes—even if you wanted to. Not a day went by that you didn't wonder what if you were there sooner. Would they still possibly be saved?" Seiya's eyes pierced through Usagi's heart, making her breathless. "But of course, you'll never know."

"Seiya, I..."

"Those people didn't have a choice, Odango," Seiya went on as if she never said anything. "You do."

Usagi never got a chance to reply because all of a sudden some hands broke through the wooden wall, clutching her arms tightly. No! She looked up to see terror in Seiya's eyes.

That was it. She would die. Here. Now.

Seiya was pulling her arm, trying frantically—almost desperately—to release the grip. It was all for nothing. One of the hands grasped her wounded shoulder, making Usagi screamed in pain. "Hold on, Odango," Seiya abruptly said.

"Go," Usagi said in a breathy voice. "You can still make it." She gasped when one of the hands squeezed her forearm. Seiya determinedly shook his head. He forced the hands to open but they didn't even twitch. "Oh, fuck," he cursed.

Through his pain Usagi could still hear something. Her blood ran cold. "Seiya, they're coming!" Seiya turned around and spotted some zombies swaggering towards them... from different directions. Seiya swore loudly, but didn't stop battling the hands.

"Seiya, please... just go!" Usagi almost begged him. "It's useless."

"They are not fast," Seiya still managed to keep his voice controllable, despite his sweats. "We can make it."

The zombies were getting closer. Usagi's heartbeat was racing like mad. Seiya had to go now, or it would be too late. Usagi didn't want one more person to die on her. "Seiya! Go!" She yelled desperately, her eyes wide with terror. "Please..."

Seiya looked up at her. "I'm not leaving you."

Never in her life Usagi had felt this kind of fear, and it wasn't herself that she worried about. Tears started to blur her vision. _God, I don't care about me, but please save Seiya..._For the first time after a long time,_ s_he desperately prayed from her heart.

"Odango, do you trust me?" Seiya abruptly asked. The zombies were just a few metres away now. Usagi stared at him in confusion. "Do you trust me?" he asked again.

"Yes," she breathily answered, "I trust you."

With that answer, Seiya released his grip on the hands. Did he decide to give up? Oh, God, please make him go. But much to Usagi's dismay, he took some steps backwards and retrieved his gun. "What are you doing?"

Seiya aimed the wall with his gun. "Trust me." Usagi gave Seiya one last look and closed her eyes. She couldn't see what the mercenary was doing; she could only hear the bullets which sounded so close to her, the sound perforated her skull. Her heart was beating really fast, and yes, she was scared. But Usagi trusted Seiya. She knew the mercenary would never hurt her. Another shot and Usagi squeezed her eyes shut even harder.

Then as quick as it started, Usagi felt the grip on her arms loosened and the next thing she knew, she was free. She opened her eyes abruptly, couldn't believe her luck. They made it! Before she opened her mouth to say anything, Seiya grabbed her wrist, taking her away from that damned place.

Seiya had saved her life... again.

*_TBC_*

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update _ but I've been busy lately...

I hope you enjoy this one ^^


End file.
